Magic in the Air
by Pricat
Summary: While bringing Winter to the Mainland, the Never Fairies find a strange fairy and bring her to Pixie Hollow and try to help her but Queen Clarion seems to know her......
1. Chapter 1

**Magic In the Air**

**A/N Here is my newest Disney Fairies fic but it's a Christmas one which I had the idea for last night but seeing the trailer for Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure brought it back to me.**

**It's about the Never Fairies bringing Winter to the Mainland when Lyria finds a faerie who was meant to be in Pixie Hollow but ended up in the Mainland and has a strange talent and has Blue Pixie Dust compared to the others.**

**I hope others like and I'm hoping to get Pixie Dust and the Quest for the Egg and Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand for Christmas.**

* * *

It was the last day of Fall in both Pixie Hollow and the Mainland as the Never Fairies were preparing to bring Winter to the Mainland as Queen Clarion was inspecting their work along with the Minister of Winter but was worried that things wouldn't go smoothly but she knew things would be okay but hoped things would be okay as the Snowflake Fairies were ready to go but the other Never Fairies were watching the Snowflake Fairies in awe especially Lyria.

The storyteller talent fairy was in awe at their beauitful workmanship and beauitful wings but she knew she wouldn't be going to the Mainland with the others like the Tinker fairies but that was before Tinker Bell came and changed things.

She sighed as she went to her home in the Home Tree.

She then had an idea but wasn't sure about it.

But she'd always wanted to go to the Mainland ever since Tink and the others had gone but had told her about it as she smiled a little at it preparing to go.........

* * *

The next morning Pixie Hollow was in a state of excitement as the Never Fairies were getting their pixie dust from Terrence and the other sparrow men so they could fly to the Mainland but Lyria was nervous but saw Silvermist behind her as she jumped as the water talent fairy smiled sweetly at her.

"You scared me!" Lyria said but her shock faded instantly.

"Sorry sweetie but I had a feeling you'd want to go with us to the Mainland." she answered.

"Yeah but Muse wouldn't be happy." she replied.

But then pixie dust fell over her.

Lyria smiled as they left with the others but hoped that the rest of her guild wouldn't be mad about this.....

* * *

There was much laughter as the Never Fairies were flying over the Mainland and bringing Winter to the world but Lyria then saw somebody standing on a windowpane that surprised her as it was an Never Fairy but one she'd nener seen before.

She had long wavy hair, hazel eyes with wide blue butterfly wings, a purple dress and seemed very shy seeing Lyria.

"Please don't be afraid!" she said as the strange Never Fairy came out of hiding.

"Hey there I'm Lyria.

Who're you and how come you never came to Pixie Hollow when you were a breath?" she asked.

The Never Fairy fluttered her wings nervously in reply.

"I'm Loria.

I couldn't find my way to Pixie Hollow when I was a breath." she answered shyly.

Lyria nodded as she saw the others were leaving as the strange Never Fairy's blue wings fluttered as she took into the air with Blue Pixie dust as she was nervous but Lyria was holding her hand but Tink was staring at her but ignored her.

She wondered where the Never Fairy was from.......

* * *

But arriving in Pixie Hollow, Lori felt like she'd been here before.

She wondered how but then they saw the other Never Fairies crowd around the lagoon where the sparrow men gave them Pixie Dust as Lori shivered but Lyria saw her calm down as Queen Clarion appeared but the fairy queen was surprised to see her but Tink and the others wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tink asked her.

"Nothing dear.

I need to speak to Lori in my home for a while." she answered.

Lori nodded nervously as she followed her to her home........


	2. Finding Her Talent

**Magic in the Air**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I need time to describe what they're wearing but Tink's wearing her awesome outfit she had in the second movie which I like.**

**I really like the Fairies franchise and feel Disney has taken great care with it but I love the movies so much as well as the books and listening to the music of it while typing this.**

**I hope people especially Disney Fairies fans enjoy.**

* * *

Lori was nervous as she was in Queen Clarion's home but wondered why the queen wanted her but she had a strange feeling she knew her but didn't know why or where but watched as Fairy Mary and the Minister of Winter left but was more nervous as Clarion looked at her as the young Never Fairy's beauitful wings fluttered nervously but the queen got her to calm down as she gasped seeing an identical necklace around her neck which was a silver locket with a chunk og blue moon stone in it but Lori had a feeling they were the same.

"How come we're the same?

We barely know each other well." Lori said shyly.

Clarion nodded but knew this fairy but didn't want to say yet until Lori had figured it out herself but gave her a clue.

"Let's just say we're from the same family.

But we must see what your talent is Lori.

Maybe those in your guild will help you." she answered as Lori agreed.

Lori understood as she followed her to the Pixie Dust Lagoon where the other talent guilds were waiting for her and Queen Clarion.

Lori was nervous as she tried the talent items but none of them worked but then she saw a blue moon stone but as she touched it, it glowed with Blue Pixie Dust like her own.

"What kind of talent does she have?" Tink asked.

Queen Clarion laughed at the tinker fairy's excitement.

"It is a very rare talent." she answered.

Vidia looked nervous at this.

"It's not as rare as mine, right?" she saidd.

"Actually it is.

Lori is a Dream Talent fairy.

She creates dreams and brings them to the Mainland for humans to dream as they are asleep." she told her.

Vidia and the other Never Fairies were in aew at that.

But Lyria saw nerves in Lori's eyes.

She saw her still by the lagoon after the others had dispersed but wondered what was wrong.

"You don't understand.

There is no talent guild for me.

I'm on my own." she answered.

Lyria felt bad for her new friend as they left.......

* * *

But in the farther depths of Never Land, Kyto was happy.

He had seen Lori arrive in Pixie Hollow but knew her secret and who her family were but could use the rare talent fairy to take over Never Land but first he needed to destroy Pixie Hollow but the dragon smiled as he began to plan.

* * *

Later that night Lori was still awake in her home in the Home Tree.

She had too much on her mind but wondered how Queen Clarion knew about her but had woken from a dream about herself but it involved a dragon but was nervous as she'd woken up with a jolt but relaxed as she saw her fire fly friend Firae was by her side but it seemed to know she was sad but Lori was trying to hide ot.

"I'm just thinking Firae because my talent isn't like any of the other guilds in Pixie Hollow but Lyria wants to help me like you do but I wish I could find out more about myself and why my talent is rarer than Vidia's." she said as the fire fly understood.

Lori smiled yawning as she wore lilac pyjamas.

She then fell back to sleep.

She hoped she could find the answers she sought.......


	3. Needing To Know

**Magic in the Air**

Queen Clarion sighed that night as she was trying to fall asleep but she couldn't because she was thinking, remembering that Lori was her own but had decided not to tell her but let her figure it out but was worried knowing that Kyto was out of his cage but had a feeling he wanted Lori but that along with beinging Winter to the Mainland had put a little stress into her normally calm being.

She then saw the Minister of Winter call for her.

She saw fear in his eyes which worried her as she saw Kyto's talent mark.

"He is after an Never Fairy, I'm sure of it.

But who?" he said as Clarion trembled.

_"Lori_....." she thought.

* * *

Lori yawned as the sun light poured through her window as she opened the curtains.

She had forgotten her family and those she cared about when she was a breath and on her way to Pixie Hollow but something stopped her, forcing her to live in the Mainland but she had missed the company of other Never Fairies which was why she was so surprised seeing Lyria but hoped she could fit in but had remembered the scathing look Vidia had given her but she had ignored it but was afraid knowing that the others might find her strange.

She hoped that wasn't so as she got dressed and left her home but was anxious seeing Tink and her friends together talking but saw them stop seeing Lori but the Dream Talent fairy was very shy as she had little eye contact but Silvermist understood as she knew how Lori felt.

She'd been that way too when she'd first came but making friends had helped.

"Hey sweetie.

I'm Silvermist.

Why're you so shy?" she said to Lori.

"I-I'm Lori.

I find it hard to make friends." she answered not making eye contact.

Silvermist understood but heard the others call her as she left Lori but the Dream talent fairy sighed at that.

She wished she could be like the others.

But she couldn't forget that strange dream she'd had last night but needed to know but had a feeling it was to do with her but couldn't figure it out as she heard a roar in her mind but she needed to know where it came from but knew that the others would be mad.

But she had to know.

* * *

Queen Clarion was worried as she'd heard that Lori had heard Kyto and knowing that she'd want to find it out but needed to talk to her at once as she arrived at Lori's house but knew she was about to leave as she saw Clarion.

"What're you doing here Your Highness?" she asked her.

"I needed to talk to you." she answered as she came into the house........


End file.
